Cohabitation
by Lotus Butterfly
Summary: Sharing space with another person can take some adjusting. DxN oneshot. Rated for sexual themes and some strong language.


**A/N:** Well hello there sexy people. I find myself wondering if you even remember who I am. Perhaps this little contribution will spark your memories, hmm? I'm so incredibly busy at work I hardly have enough energy when I get home to do laundry and eat before I pass out these days. We're also packing up the house I'm living in to sell and move; which eats up all of my weekends. Today though, I seem to be paying for overworking myself as I'm sick enough to call into work. Normally I wouldn't but strep has been going around and my office is already understaffed, they don't need me spreading it around.

In other news, I've updated my profile page a little bit so I recommend all of you who read this go and check that out. I'm also on deviantart more than FFN, so feel free to visit me over there and drop me a message. The link to that is on my profile page as well. I'll most likely go ahead and upload this piece over there, too. Just because.

**Disclaimer: **Devil May Cry and its characters are the property of Capcom.

* * *

Nero nuzzled down into his pillow as his mind reluctantly began to surface from deep-seated sleep. He convinced himself he needed more, so he refused to open his eyes and curled a hand in the blanket. Drawing it up to his chin, he shifted slightly in the warm sheets and settled back down into the mattress. The bed had seen better days and the broken springs caused uncomfortable lumps, but Nero had memorized the perfect position to lie down and avoid most of them.

His mind grew pleasantly fuzzy once more as the muted sounds of the city outside began to fade. Sleep encroached into his body and he relaxed with a soft sigh. If the alarm hadn't yet gone off, then it wasn't time to be awake. Nero felt he could afford to be just a little bit lazy today; provided he didn't make it a habit like a certain someone.

Said someone found himself waking up early as well. Dante blinked his eyes open tiredly to stare up at the ceiling. He lingered for a moment in complete blank stillness before a sharp yawn broke the spell of lingering slumber. Damn; Dante managed to shut off the alarm Nero usually set, so he'd hoped for several more hours of sleep. Unfortunately it appeared he was now accustomed to waking earlier even without the prompting of a shrill alarm clock.

Grunting as he stretched, the devil hunter flopped his arms back down onto the bed and let his head roll to the side to peer at the mop of pale hair resting on the other half of his pillow. Not for the first time, Dante told himself he should really consider getting another pillow for his bed so they wouldn't have to both try and share one.

…Nah, it provided the best excuse to make Nero sleep closer.

Dante felt a lethargic smile tug at his lips as he managed to roll onto his side. He scooted closer until he found himself pressed against Nero's warm back. His arms moved instinctually; one draped over Nero's side, palm pressed against the younger man's flat stomach while the other curled over the top of the kid's head, fingers sliding through the messy strands of white hair.

A small grunt accompanied the cuddling and Nero's voice, made deeper from sleep, responded.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Dante squeezed him tighter at first instead of replying with words, causing Nero to finally lift his head from the pillow to look over his shoulder with a tired scowl.

"You said you were cold." Dante said with surprising cheer considering how early it was.

Nero huffed. "I did not."

Foregoing words once more, Dante simply tucked Nero back against his chest and pressed his lips against a pale shoulder with a pleased hum. He felt the younger hunter starting to shift, as if trying to shrug him off, and persistently rubbed his lips into the warm skin. He followed the line of Nero's neck up to the corner of his stubborn jaw before continuing to his cheek. The tension from the lingering frown caused the muscles there to twitch when Dante's lips made contact but he remained undeterred. He continued to nuzzle around until his mouth met Nero's. There he paused briefly before pushing his tongue past resisting lips into the warm cavern beyond. Obviously the kid didn't mind too much, otherwise he would have gotten a right hook to the face instead of a quiet groan Dante chose to interpret as submissive. In actuality, Nero found it annoying that his attempt to fall back asleep was sabotaged.

As a sign of dissent, Nero adamantly refused to respond to the cajoling strokes of Dante's tongue against his own. He even refused to let his eyes close again, glaring at the serene features hovering so close to his own as his mouth was violated. He clearly was not in the same amorous mood as Dante this morning.

Dante finally pulled back, seemingly unaffected by Nero's blatant show of rejection. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said with a tinge of teasing sarcasm in his tone.

Nero scowled fully at him now that his mouth was unimpeded. "Shut up."

"Ouch, careful," Dante warned playfully, leading his mouth back down to Nero's ear to whisper, "I think you're turning into me."

"I am not-what the hell are you doing?!" Nero interrupted himself with an undignified squeak of surprise as Dante suddenly grabbed his leg and lifted it. He would never admit aloud there was a certain intimacy in the air now that they shared a bed, and it was far from the first time Dante had initiated antics once they both were awake. But lying on his side with the older hunter spooned up behind him proved to be a new, embarrassing position. And clearly Dante intended to go all the way as he felt an unmistakable erection prodding at his backside.

Dante hesitated after pushing his hips forward and found his good mood spoiled a little as warm cotton met him instead of bare flesh. He peeked under the blanket that was tented due to holding up Nero's leg, the one he might add that the younger man had yet to reclaim, and let out an exasperated breath.

"You're wearing underwear?"

Nero felt his face grow hot. He glared back at Dante over his shoulder before turning his face away to hide the blush. "Of _course_ I'm wearing underwear. I knew you'd try something, you filthy pervert."

Unimpressed with Nero's excuse, Dante leaned over the young hunter's shoulder to stare at his face as he lowered the leg he still had a tight grip on. He didn't speak as his hand slid away from Nero's thigh and his partner grit his teeth before turning that glare back on him.

Anything he intended to say died away before Nero could speak when the definitive sound of rending fabric reached both their ears and Nero felt a tug around his hips. Blue eyes widened incredulously before he let out an indignant cry.

"Dante!"

"They were in the way." Dante replied mildly.

"Stop ripping my underwear! I barely have any left as it is!" Nero snapped, tucking his legs up against his stomach, curling into a half fetal position in a vain attempt to cover himself as he was struck by a modesty he couldn't shake. Forget that Dante had seen him naked before, and in far more lewd scenarios.

Dante leaned over him with a placid smile that Nero found anything but pleasant.

"Then stop wearing them to bed."

"I swear to God, one of these days I'm going to tear apart all your underwear and see how you like it," Nero growled to punctuate the threat.

The half-devil let out a bereaved sigh. "You're such a tease."

"What-no I didn't mean it like-mmph!" Nero found himself cut off as Dante's mouth crashed down on his, even more aggressive than before.

It seemed Nero would be unable to avoid getting out of bed this morning without being thoroughly fucked; literally. He never should've agreed to share a bed with Dante.


End file.
